A twist of lemon from hell
by alias chica-47
Summary: sv alot of twist some fluff i proise you will like it PLEASE READ


Sydney lay motionless on the cold, poorly padded doctors bed, her eyes shooting around the room, surveying the cold dull white walls, the stainless steel tables with the needles and machines, bottles of medicine and file she assumed was hers. The equally dull white tiles that she knew would be freezing if she were to reach out and touch them. The soundproof glass door, with the key card lock. And as much as she felt like she was being held a prisoner in the sterile hell, she had an excited buzz bouncing back and forth in her head. This was it, this is what it all came down to, this is what she had to do. Sydney's head shot up when Dr. Bartnett and Dr. Oberon walked through the obsessively clean glass door.  
  
Dr. Bartnett walked over to Sydney as Dr. Oberon walked over to prep a few needles and a machine that sat next to the uncomfortable bed.  
  
"Sydney you do not need to do this if you do not want to, you have been through so much, and this isn't as invasive as most procedures and it is a long shot, but given what you could be remembering.you don't have to go through with this" Bartnett explained placing a comforting hand on Sydney's arm. She had suggested this in the first place, she knew it may not do anything and would just be a waste of time, but Sydney wanted so badly to remember. Then Dixon had explained to her what she might be remembering, and she regretted mentioning it, instead of making things better this could make everything even worse.  
  
"I need to do this" Sydney said sternly wincing as the Dr. Oberon squeezed the tourniquet around her arm, rubbing the cold alcohol pad on her arm.  
  
Pushing the medicine into her arm, letting it run through her veins.  
  
Vaughn stood in front of the tinted glass next to jack, his jacket laying lifelessly on the chair behind him. His arms crossed in front of him, restraining him from walking into the room, and pulling off the electrodes that were measuring her brain patterns. To tell her to screw the past two years, and that everything could go back to normal.  
  
But he knew he couldn't, she needed to remember, this is what she had to do.  
  
Jack sat stiff and straight in the chair next to Vaughn, his face stern with concern for his daughter. He hated that she had to go through with this, that this was all his fault, he had brought her into this life, it was his fault that they were here, that Vaughn was married to Lauren that Sydney was missing for two years, that she was spy.  
  
Dr. Bartnett and Dr. Oberon walked out the door, into the observation room that held Vaughn and Jack.  
  
Sydney closed her eyes trying to relax, trying to keep from fighting the medicine, which was her first instinct.  
  
Finally she let the medicine consumer body and she drifted off into an artificial sleep.  
  
Sydney opened her eyes, in her mind she jerked back in surprise at where she was, but her body stayed still, it was covered in bruises and cuts, she could tell there was a gash where her scar was from the outline of blood that was on her plain white shirt.  
  
She was sitting on the floor in the middle of a small cell that looked much like the room she was just in, everything was a blazing clean white.  
  
Glass windows and a glass door, with a key card lock.  
  
Sydney again tried to make a sudden move when she heard faint footsteps, but again her body didn't respond. She didn't feel anything, no pain.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, we need you to calmly remind her that she is just in a dream and that if she can she needs to tell us where she is and how she feels" Dr. Oberon told Vaughn handing him a microphone.  
  
"Syd.this is Vaughn, you are just in a dream, I am right here and you are ok, if you can I need you to tell me where you are and how you are feeling" Vaughn said soothingly  
  
Sydney heard his voice faintly in her head.  
  
"I am in a cell" She said quietly  
  
"How do you feel?" Vaughn asked calmly  
  
"Nothing, I don't feel anything" She told him  
  
"Remember it is just a dream" he told her, looking over at her heart rate.  
  
Suddenly is started to jump  
  
The noise of footsteps got closer and closer.  
  
A woman walked around the corner.  
  
The woman was Sydney.  
  
Tears ran down Sydney's face, she couldn't feel them, but they were there.  
  
She was so confused, what was going on.  
  
Why was she standing there when she was right here?  
  
"Vaughn" She said quietly wishing he could be there  
  
"Sydney it is ok, it is just a dream, what is going on?" Vaughn asked  
  
"Vaughn, I think I was doubled" she said slowly watching in bewilderment as the woman that looked just like her opened the door to her cell and walked over to Sydney, pulling on her arm forcing her to stand up.  
  
Sydney's voice filled the room, telling them she thought she was doubled.  
  
Jack immediately stood up and walked out the door in pursuit of Dixon.  
  
The woman dragged Sydney down a plain white hallway.  
  
Out of nowhere a woman dressed in black with blonde hair ran towards Sydney, her hair obstructing Sydney's view of her face.  
  
Pushing the Sydneys 'Double' out of the way, She pushed Sydney againt the wall, closing her hand around her throat.  
  
Pushing her hair out of her face with her free hand, Sydney got a clear view of her face.  
  
"Lauren" She said quietly  
  
"What?" Vaughn asked his hand over the microphone  
  
"Sydney what is happening?" He asked her, her heart rate was spiking, he could see tears running down out of her closed eyes.  
  
"It is Lauren, she is here, she is trying to strangle me" Sydney's wavering voice said quietly. Sloane walked down the hallway, looking at Sydney.  
  
"Sydney we need those codes, I warned you before, we need them quickly, we need them quickly, Lauren has made strides in getting close to Mr. Vaughn, In fact they got married last week" Sloane said smoothly, holding up a picture of Lauren in a lavish white dress with Vaughn next to her in a suit, smiling, but there was something in his eyes, a look of pain and regret.  
  
"You are bluffing" Sydney heard herself say  
  
"I assure you Sydney Mr. Vaughn has moved on"  
  
"Then I have no reason to live, all the more reason for me not to give you the codes" Sydney heard herself say.  
  
Vaughn looked at Dr. Bartnett hopelessly, he was unsure what to make of this and he didn't know what to do.  
  
Suddenly the machine that was monitoring her heat rate started to beep.  
  
Dr. Oberon rushed over to it.  
  
"Wake her up..WAKE HER UP NOW" The doctor urged  
  
"Sydney wake up, Syd you need to wake up" Vaughn urged having no luck.  
  
Dropping the microphone he burst through the glass door.  
  
"Her heart beat was to fast for the medicine to keep up with, she is going to put to much strain on her heart if she doesn't wake up" Dr. Oberon explained to Bartnett as they followed Vaughn into the room.  
  
Vaughn sat on the edge of the hard bed, taking Sydney's hand in his and placed another hand on her face, brushing away her hair and wiping away the stray tears.  
  
"Syd, You have to wake up, I am right here.you have to wake up" Vaughn urged her.  
  
Sydney moved her head to the slightly moving even closer to his hand.  
  
Slowly lifting her hand, she placed it over his.  
  
"Syd I know you are tired but you have to tell us what happened" Vaughn urged her, preying what she said was wrong.  
  
"I was in a cell, and then I walked up to the cell, but it wasn't me" Sydney said confusingly  
  
"like a double?" Vaughn asked, he felt Sydney shake her head yes underneath his fingers  
  
"She pulled me down a hall and.and.." Tears started to run down her face, she choked up thinking of the pictures that she had seen, Vaughn and Lauren.  
  
"Sydney you have to tell us" Vaughn said soothingly, bringing her hand to his mouth and placing a kiss on it.  
  
"Vaughn.it was Lauren, she tried to.to strangle me.Sloane walked up behind her.there were pictures.pic.picture of you and Lauren at you wedding" She said tears running down her face  
  
"Syd, I am so sorry"  
  
"Vaughn she was a part of it" Sydney said almost angrily  
  
"Syd you aren't Lying" Vaughn interrogated her  
  
"You know I wouldn't lie to you"  
  
"I know" he said, but her words fell on him like a ton of bricks, but everything fell into place. Everything made sense. The pieces of the puzzle fit.  
  
"Dixion" Jack called out causing Dixion to turn around, leaving his secretary to walk away angrily holding unsigned papers in her hands.  
  
"Jack, did the regression therapy work?" Dixion asked hopefully  
  
"Dixion Sydney was doubled"  
  
"Do you know this for sure" Dixion said hesitantly  
  
"Yes" Jack said  
  
"Is that all she said?" Dixion asked  
  
"I left after she said she thought she had been doubled"  
  
"Wait she thought she had been doubled, you said you were sure" Dixion said eyeing jack  
  
"I am"  
  
"Ok, I will look into it, but I still don't have all my clearance back, I will do all I can" Dixion told Jack in an apologetic tone  
  
Jack nodded his head curtly and turned around to head back to Sydneys room.  
  
"Jack, whatever you do, just don't get caught again" Dixion warned him.  
  
Causing Jack to smiled, for the first time in a long time.  
  
Lauren stared blankly at her computer screen. She knew eventually they would find out, she knew she couldn't hide it any longer.  
  
She had fallen for Michael Vaughn and she couldn't stand lying to him, there was no way she would be able to deny this when he asked her, and she knew he would.  
  
And so she did the only thing she could.  
  
Standing up she gripped the ring on finger and pushed it off her finger, placing it on the desk she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, writing three small words, the only thing she could think of. Slipping it underneath the ring she turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
Vaughn placed a kiss on Sydney's forehead, his eyes full of remorseful regret.  
  
Walking out the door, he left Barnett to her interrogation of Sydney.  
  
Exiting the door he headed Swiftly towards Lauren's Desk, Dixion had just been notified about what Sydney remembered, he wouldn't be surprised if they already had her in custody.  
  
Vaughn rounded the corner that led to Laurens desk, to find Dixion standing there with a paper and a ring in his hand, waiting for Vaughn.  
  
"Vaughn, Lauren has left, her car is gone, we do not know where she is, but we have some agents trying to find her. She left this on the desk" Dixion said handing Vaughn the piece of paper and her wedding ring.  
  
Three words clearly marked on the paper that were so simple but ment so much to him and Sydney and was a huge clue as to what happened to Sydney the past two years.  
  
Truth Takes Time.  
  
Lauren Sped down the interstate, her cell phone up to her ear.  
  
"You did WHAT?" Sloane asked  
  
"I am sorry but they were going to find out and I needed to do something, I couldn't just leave" Lauren pleaded forgiveness  
  
"Yes you can and you should of, now they have a clue, Lauren this was the perfect operation there were no glitches no room for mistakes, you ruined it, you are a spy you are trained to just leave for gods sake" Sloane yelled  
  
"Sydney, against my beliefs this was very successful but I understand that it was extremely draning for you, so since we are finished I suggest you go home and rest and we will try this again tomorrow" Dr. Barnett said standing up to open the door for Sydney.  
  
Vaughn ran through the hallways of the offices.  
  
"Syd.Sydney" Vaughn called out as she walked away from Barnetts office.  
  
"Vaughn?" Sydney asked turning around  
  
"Sydney, I need to talk to you"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Not here" Vaughn told her  
  
"Vaughn, I really have to find Weiss and get him to take me home, I am really tired" Sydney said frustrated  
  
"Look I will take you we can talk in the car"  
  
"Vaughn" Sydney said about to protest but Vaughn put a finger up to her lips  
  
"Sydney I need to tell you this"  
  
"Fine" Sydney said allowing him to help her to his car.  
  
Jack sat in his car his laptop on his knees leaning against the steering wheel.  
  
"Our Daughter was doubled"  
  
"Dear God, how do you know?"  
  
Irena sat at her computer, her heart sped up when Jack told her about Ana, now they had been found out, and she knew it would only be a matter of time before he found out what had happened and the mission would be ruined.  
  
Vaughn looked over at Syndey who was chewing on her nails.  
  
"Since when do you bite your nails?" Vaughn asked  
  
"I don't know" She told him  
  
"Syd It was Lauren, she left" Vaughn said the reality of the moment hitting him hard  
  
"What?" Sydney asked Sitting up in the seat  
  
"She left, she must have known they were going to find out what happened, she left, she left her ring with a note" Vaughn explained reaching into his pocket  
  
"She left this" he said handing her the small piece of paper.  
  
"Vaughn what does this mean?" She asked  
  
"That somehow your mom was involved in all this"  
  
"Not that" She told him  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You and Lauren"  
  
"I don't want to talk about Lauren right now"  
  
"Vaughn she is your wife"  
  
"Not for long" Vaughn shot at her harshly he was hurt and angry that Lauren had betrayed him, but in a way it made life simpler  
  
"Vaughn" Sydney said confused  
  
"Syd I am sorry, but she betrayed me, probably just to get to you and It physically hurts me to think that I fell for it, and was the cause of pain for you" Vaughn told her sympathetically.  
  
Ok so i think this is the best story i have written yet, and I know people probly hate me cuz i have a tendancy to leave stories open ended, BUTUTUTTBBUUUTUTUTUUTUT this one is so interesting that I know how to end it, I already have the end written!!!!! YIPEEEEE plus i just blame it on the ADD  
  
HOPE you like it please review!!!  
  
~S 


End file.
